


Summer tour highlights

by Vinushuka



Series: Apocalyptica on the move [2]
Category: Apocalyptica (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Apocalyptica is heading to Estonia for two summer shows at the beginning of July. When Franky returns from USA for the shows, Perttu is delighted to accomodate him in his apartment. He needs some positive encouragement because he's been struggling with his own problems and worrying over Mikko's relationship with Mikael now that Patrik is again back in the picture. Mikko asks for Perttu's advice concerning Mikael and he offers it gladly. After a weird discussion in their rehearsal studio Perttu ends up having a date with Mikko at Tallinn. Although the weather is icecold during the Estonia shows, Franky, Mikko and also Eicca keep Perttu warm both mentally and physically.





	1. A busy christening party

I must admit I wasn’t very pleased, when Anna told me that she had invited Patrik Stranden to Lumi’s baptizing ceremony, but I couldn’t complain. Anna’s father had already passed away and her mother had a health problem and couldn’t participate. Therefore it was natural that she wanted some close friend of hers to witness this important moment. The idea of Patrik becoming Lumi’s godfather had been difficult for me to accept but finally I had to let Anna have her way. However, when Patrik made me question my paternity, it really pissed me off. Now this guy was again in the picture and it made me feel uncomfortable.

I was secretly satisfied, when it started to look like Patrik wouldn’t show up to the christening. When he finally arrived and Anna came to introduce him to me, I honestly don’t know what went into me. I suddenly forgot all my grudge and welcomed him wholeheartedly. I of course knew about his memory loss but I had completely forgotten how attractive he was. I just couldn’t take my eyes off of him when he was standing close to me cuddling Lumi. A guy adoring my daughter that much couldn’t be a bad person.

I was of course worried how Eicca would react to seeing Patrik again after their sudden break up last spring. Eicca was doing well up to the point when Patrik had some kind of seizure and had to go and take a rest at Anna’s study. After that Eicca seemed to be completely at loss. I felt sorry for him and went over to keep him company.

“Any idea what happened to Patrik?” I asked.

“I don’t know. He didn’t remember me at all but suddenly he sort of froze and turned pale”, Eicca explained wringing his hands in agony.

“Maybe you should go and see how he’s doing. He might need some support… ”, I proposed although I did it rather unwillingly. I had been utterly happy when I finally got Eicca back to myself and didn’t want the situation to change for worse.

Perhaps it was my encouragement or just the overwhelming need to know what had happened that drove Eicca to knock on the study door and enter. However it didn’t take long before he came back, Patrik and Anna following him.

“He remembers now”, Eicca whispered to me. “And he’s not happy about it. He told me he’s not going to change his mind about our relationship. It’s over and that’s it.”

“Is it good or bad?” I asked carefully my heart beating unevenly.

“It’s good, but it’s better that he remembers what happened and why.”

However one thing leads to another and before I knew, it was Mikko’s turn to suffer. Mikael had been earlier Patrik’s boyfriend and actually we got acquainted with him when he came to look for Anna and return Patrik’s keys before last Christmas. To my understanding this was Mikael’s first opportunity to meet Patrik after their break up which didn’t happen under the lucky stars. Anyways Mikael was quick to grab the opportunity and asked Anna if he could use the study to talk in private with Patrik. I could almost sense Mikko’s pain when the handsome couple vanished behind the closed doors. I’d had several discussions with Mikko during our tours about the difficulties in their relationship. Mikael, just like Patrik, wasn’t able to handle the constant separation from his companion. I had encouraged Mikko to talk about it with Mikael but I wasn’t sure if he had really done that.

Patrik and Mikael stayed in the study for less than half an hour but that seemed to be forever for Mikko. He went to the toilet, took another cup of coffee and finally strayed out of the door to have some fresh air.

When Mikael returned from the study with Patrik, he immediately started looking for Mikko and, when he didn’t find him, turned to me. “Have you seen Mikko?” he asked looking alarmed.

“I think he went out to admire the garden “, I told him and tried not to pay too much attention to Patrik standing beside him.

“Thanks, I will see if I can find him”, Mikael said and hurried out of the door.

Being left alone with Patrik was a bit confusing for me and I tried my best to find something casual to say to him: “So…you remembered everything?” I finally blurted out a rather stupid question.

“Well, at least the part that involves Eicca” Patrik replied frowning his forehead. “It’s annoying not to know what I have forgotten.”

“Are you going to continue your Japanese studies with Anna”, I asked after I had exhausted the topic of amnesia with Patrik.

“As a matter of fact, we are going to take a crash repetition course in August together. I have neglected my studies and Anna has been busy with Lumi. I think the course will be useful for both of us”, Patrik replied sounding enthusiastic. “I’m fortunate to have Japanese colleagues who can help me to maintain my Japanese conversation skills.”

Thanks to Anna I was well versed with Patrik’s love affair with Naoki, his Japanese colleague. I really hoped that Naoki would be a good enough reason for Patrik not to meddle with Mikko’s and Mikael’s relationship.

“Is Apocalyptica going to have a busy summer this year?” Patrik surprised me with his question. Maybe he thought it was better to avoid personal matters and concentrate on music instead.

“Not very… We are leaving next Wednesday to Estonia to perform at Summer Sound Festival and Piritta monastery. The following weekend we’ll play at Ilosaari Rock and a week after that at Oulu Qstock. I’m planning to travel to Lapland and Norway with Johanna after Ilosaari. At the beginning of August we have concerts in Romania and Turkey and after that hopefully a month’s summer holiday…”

Lumi interrupted my eager outburst with an annoyed cry. She was probably hungry and needed a change. The minute she started to cry Yusuke stepped in and offered his help.

“I can take care of Lumi. You should rest your arms for a while and take some tea and cakes”, Yusuke proposed and waited for me to hand her over.

Although his tone was friendly, the intensity of his black eyes told me that I had better not to object his proposal. He definitely wanted to do his part of paternal duties and was determined to do so. I was actually relieved to have a break and handed my daughter to her coming stepfather. After that I went to study the delicacies of the buffet table leaving Patrik to mingle with other guests. When I had grabbed some pastries on my plate and a cup of tea I headed out to find Mikko and Mikael. I had to return back inside feeling worried because I couldn’t locate them anywhere in the garden.

When Yusuke came back with Lumi, he had changed her into normal daywear, a bodysuit decorated with cute bunnies. I thought I had seen this one before. Maybe it was one of the pieces of clothing Franky had brought to Anna.

“She looks happy now”, I said expecting that Yusuke would hand her to back me, but he didn’t. Instead he returned to the matter of a grilling event we had planned during Midsummer.

“I was wondering about the grilling party… Your schedule in July looks a bit busy but would around middle of August be alright for you?” Yusuke asked tapping Lumi’s back gently.

“That’s probably fine”, I said while I dug up my cell phone from my pocket. “Saturday 15th of August is all yours”, I promised after a quick check.

“I will probably travel to Japan at the end of July or beginning of August. The DNA-test results should be available by then and we know more about my missing daughter”, Yusuke informed me about his own situation.

“That must be very exciting for you”, I said carefully. I still remembered vividly the shock the news about Miyu probably being alive had caused to him.

“Yeah, both exciting and difficult. I don’t want to disrupt her life even if I am her father.”

“I understand but I’m sure you can find a solution that is satisfactory to all parties involved.”

“I hope so too… Now I think this little princess needs to have a nap”, Yusuke remarked and turned towards Anna. “I will take Lumi out for a short walk in a carriage and then put her to sleep on the porch.”

“Please do. She’s been remarkably perky up to this point”, Anna said and gave Yusuke a warm smile.

Because Yusuke had now rendered me unnecessary, I decided to join the company of my fiancé Johanna who was having a lively discussion with Kirsi and Anna. I thought Kirsi might be giving her instructions about how to survive at home when her husband was travelling around the globe. It turned out that the women were talking about cats. Kirsi had two cats, Ipsu and Niilo, while we had Eetu from the same litter as Anna’s cat Muru. When I joined them, the discussion turned quickly to our house renovation that would hopefully be kicked off in August during our summer holiday. Anna participated in the discussion too although the subject had always been difficult for her. Anna was clearly worried about how Johanna would manage alone while I was travelling but relaxed a bit after I told her that we were planning to hire a project manager to supervise the renovation project.

Finally Mikko and Mikael returned from their outing looking happy and satisfied. I hadn’t seen them in the garden but then it occurred to me that I hadn’t checked the garden shed. Mikael’s black robe had some dust on it so they might have searched some privacy in there. Anyways things seemed to be in order with them and I sighed of relief. I owed Mikko big time for supporting me when I had my crisis with Eicca in Nashville. I would do the same for him if he needed my help.


	2. Franky revisited

Apocalyptica’s previous public performance had been at Provinssi on 26th of June. Franky’s fantastic performance of Dead Man’s Eyes there had left a lasting imprint in my soul. The way he sang the end verse ‘I’m coming home’ still made my skin crawl because this verse had so many hidden meanings to me. At the time of recording Shadowmaker it had been the longing for home and for Eicca. Later it had come to mean the joy of seeing again my loved ones, first Anna and then Johanna, without knowing where my home would be. Now I knew where my home was, but I still had a raging conflict in my mind, leaving me restless.

I was happy that Franky would join our team again on Monday 6th of July after spending some time in his home town Las Vegas with his family. On Tuesday we would have a rehearsal day and on Wednesday we would take a ferry over to Estonia. Franky would, as usual, stay at my apartment during his stay in Helsinki.

I was at home preparing to pick up Franky from the airport when I received an unexpected call from Mikko. 

“Hi, Perttu. Can you spare a moment right now or would it be better to call you later?” Mikko asked a bit hesitantly.

“I have always time for you, but I will have to leave to the airport in an hour or so.”

“Ah, Franky is again staying at your place. That’s very nice of you. I think we can handle my issue quite quickly. So don’t worry, you’ll be there on time.”

“Okay, shoot. Consultant Kivilaakso is at your service.”

“You probably noticed the discussion Patrik and Mikael had at Lumi’s christening and my little outing with Mikael after that?”

“Yes, I did and I was worried about what was going on. I don’t want you to get hurt… “

“Please don’t say nice things like that to me… It makes me want to cry”.

“Sorry…”

“Anyways, Mikael asked me the same thing you asked of Eicca, when he caught us kissing. He asked me to accept the fact that he has a friend to support him while I’m away.

“Did he talk about a friend or a lover?”

“He used the word friend but I think he meant a lover too. Mikael has strong physical needs. He almost wears me out during the short times I spend at home… So I was just thinking what I should say to him.”

“I think you should ask yourself if you want him to be happy… I think after that the answer is pretty obvious.”

“I know, but it’s so difficult for me to accept that someone else is making him happy too… touching him.”

“The pain of jealousy is the price you pay of keeping him as your companion. Patrik is not a bad person to accompany him while you’re away. That’s a much better solution than hitting some random guys at bars for a one night stand.”

“You’re right as usual. I will talk to him tonight. Wish me luck!”

“I will, but have patience and listen to what he has to say. He wants to be with you but needs some help in it.”

“Will do. Have a nice evening with Franky”, Mikko said and finished the call.

To be honest, I shed a tear or two after Mikko’s call. My own life was nowadays a constant struggle with pain and jealousy about Anna and Lumi. I had more at stake than Mikko and I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off. But my life didn’t have an undo-button and I would have to play the game I had started whether I wanted it or not. So I pulled myself together, washed my face, combed my hair and headed to the airport to meet Franky, my dear homie.

One of the things that made Franky so special for me was the relaxed feeling I always had with him. He made me feel good and forget all the stupid things that bothered me. He was like my sunshine. Of course we had our disagreements concerning mostly Anna, but after Yusuke’s proposal, even those had subsided.

Seeing his dark and sturdy figure at the reception hall once again made me forget all my worries. I gave him a warm welcome hug wishing I could kiss him but I would have to wait for us to get into my car. There we could let our passions run free.

“Jeez, I always forget how beautiful you are”, Franky mumbled in between our kisses that had already lasted about ten minutes before that.

“And I always forget that you’re my strong ape-man”, I grinned while caressing his well-trimmed body and feeling his rough stubble on my cheek. My hand found his dick that was already hard and eager.

“Maybe we should wait until I’ve had a shower. I don’t feel very hygienic after a long flight”, Franky proposed. 

“Yeah, sure. I will give you a shower to remember”, I promised and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down enough to drive us safely home.

After we had hauled Franky’s luggage to my apartment, we headed straight to the bathroom to refresh ourselves. I pulled Franky’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. His black jeans ended up in the same pile along with my shirt and jeans. We squeezed ourselves into my small showering compartment because there was no way I would let him shower alone. I squirted some shower gel into a soft sponge and rubbed every inch of my companion clean while hot water was gushing upon our bodies. Franky’s dark eyes followed my every move while I washed his chest and proceeded down to his dick that was already waiting impatiently for me.

After the shower I dried him as meticulously as I had washed him. To be sure his dick was totally dry I sunk it into my mouth and started to suck it. Just when Franky was about to come he asked me if he could fuck me in front of the bathroom mirror. So I dug up a lube from the drawer, took a firm grip of the table top and offered my ass to him. Suddenly Franky wasn’t in a hurry. He sank himself slowly and steadily inside me and started to move carefully watching my reactions via the mirror. After that my memories are just a blur of lust and passion that ended in me finally exploding into Franky’s mouth. After our lovemaking we both were dead tired so we headed into my bedroom and curled into each other’s arms to take a nap. I had my sunshine again with me and I was ready to face the challenges of our summer shows with him.


	3. A date with Mikko

“How was your discussion with Mikael?” I asked Mikko when we happened to alone in our rehearsal studio during a short break. Eicca had some touring schedule issues to discuss with Franky and Paavo had gone to the toilet or something.

“I think it went pretty well. I asked him directly about the sex part of their relationship and Mikael thought it was not his top priority. He mostly needed a friend to hang out with. He told me that Patrik was very committed to Naoki and probably wasn’t even interested.

“Well, that sounds promising. Maybe you don’t have to share your lover with anyone after all”, I commented feeling relieved for Mikko.

“But Mikael did ask me if I wanted the same liberties… with you. I haven’t told him about us so I’m wondering how he knew about our history.”

“Maybe he has heard bits and pieces from Anna, Patrik or Eicca and has put two and two together… Anyways, what did you tell him?” 

“I said that it’s probably not practical under these circumstances, when you’re so busy with Eicca, Anna and Johanna”, Mikko snickered.

“You make it sound like I’m some kind of sex maniac”, I muttered. “But maybe I could find a slot for you too”, the words slipped out of my mouth before I had time to consider.

“Like tonight?” Mikko asked in a hurry as If he was afraid I would change my mind.

“No, not tonight but tomorrow, at Tallinn”, I continued the discussion we shouldn’t be having in the first place.

“Okay, it’s a date then… ”, Mikko agreed with a wide smile on his face. He had tricked me once again!

“Has Mikko won something in lotto or why is he all smiles?” Paavo asked when he entered the studio with the same door opening as Mikko went out.

“You could say so”, I muttered and concentrated on my cello trying to look busy.

Our performance at Summer Sound festival was scheduled on Friday evening so we had some spare time at Tallinn on Wednesday evening and Thursday. I and Mikko decided that we would do some sightseeing and shopping in the Old Town on Wednesday afternoon and after that have a dinner in one of the many restaurants available there. What would happen after that, was left open.

We had a fun afternoon in the Old Town walking around and snapping photos of the lovely old buildings and their details. When we got tired and thirsty, we popped into a small cafeteria with lace drapes and romantic tea cups and enjoyed some refreshments there. As the weather was still wonderfully warm in the evening we chose for our dinner a restaurant that had a large terrace on the sidewalk and an Italian style menu.

When we were finishing our deserts, Mikko suddenly started reminiscing our early history together.

“I still remember how horrified I was about myself when we finally kissed in your car for the first time.”

“Yeah, you ran away although you promised you wouldn’t… Things have changed remarkably since then”, I said feeling nostalgic. For me the situation had been frustrating and exciting at the same time. Somehow I missed that feeling loaded with expectations and uncertainty.

“Would you consider kissing me once again? I’ve missed that… ” Mikko whispered without looking directly at me but staring at his hands.

“I would… I just hope the history won’t repeat itself”, I replied.

“I can’t guarantee that. I haven’t kissed anyone else since I’ve been steady with Mikael.”

“That’s alright. I won’t push you into anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

“Okay then. Why don’t we pay the bill and find out what happens?” Mikko proposed sounding eager.

This time Mikko had a hotel room all to himself as Paavo had his wife accompanying him. I was bunking with Franky so we would have to use Mikko’s room for our little human experiment. But first I had to pick up my cell phone charger from my room because my phone was close to dying. I thought I would let Franky know about my whereabouts but he wasn’t in the room yet.

Mikko looked slightly nervous when he opened the hotel room door for me and let me in. I kicked off my shoes in the hallway and walked over to the window to admire the scenery over Tallinn while Mikko went to relieve himself in the toilet. I started to wonder if he was having second thoughts when his stay in the bathroom took so long.

When Mikko finally returned, he joined me by the window closing his cellphone. “Sorry for the delay, but I received a message from Mikael that he was going out to have a dinner with Patrik. I replied that I had just had dinner with you and wished him a good evening with Patrik”, Mikko told me.

“So… Do you still want that kiss?” I asked to make sure Mikko hadn’t changed his mind.

“Yes, I think so. It’s been a long time since we…”

I didn’t let Mikko finish his sentence but grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him closer. He was like paralyzed when I took his face into my hands and gave a gentle kiss on his lips. After I had done that, he suddenly came alive, pushed his fingers into my hair and returned a kiss that wasn’t gentle but hungry.

“Jeez, I didn’t remember kissing you made me feel that good!” he muttered and kissed me again. “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel guilty afterwards”, I tried to reign his passion as he obviously wasn’t going to settle with just removing my shirt.

“You were my first love and my teacher. I will never regret making love with you”, Mikko assured me and unbuttoned my shirt with his skillful fingers. In no time my shirt was on the floor and Mikko was passionately kissing my face and neck.

“You’re so angelic with your long hair and fair skin! Will you please let me fuck you?”

This was Mikko whom I hadn’t seen before, self-confident and straightforward. It occurred to me that he must feel very insufficient with Mikael because of their long periods of separation. With me he for sure didn’t feel that way.

“I will, but please be careful with me”, I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

“Oh, has Franky already claimed ownership of your pretty ass?” Mikko grinned and slapped my butt.

“Err, yes he did and very thoroughly indeed”, I confessed.

“I get the point… I will try to be gentle with you”, Mikko promised.

Mikko ridded me of my jeans and briefs very quickly and cupped his hands around my buttocks.

“You’re absolutely delicious. Which way do you prefer, front or back?”

“Maybe front this time. It feels more… personal”, I said starting to feel excited about what was happening between us. The memories of our previous love affair had been very satisfying and it would be wonderful to re-experience that.

I watched with keen eyes when Mikko pulled his shirt over his head and took off his jeans. He was very wiry these days, like a long distance runner. Whatever softness he’d had a year ago, had vanished. Perhaps his back injury had taught him a lesson about the need of keeping fit. I had to admit that I had found several excuses to omit my own exercises although I recognized their importance.

Mikko kept his promise and was really a most gentle lover this time. I remember floating somewhere between heaven and earth for ages before I finally emptied my gun into his waiting hand and he shot his sperm inside me. I felt his gentle kisses all over my face long after he had come until I couldn’t stay awake anymore and fell into oblivion in his arms.


	4. Festival surprises

The weather had been gorgeously warm during our stay at Tallinn but just before Summer Sound festival on Friday it turned bitter cold. Ice-cold rain and strong winds weren’t the best possible combination for a seaside festival so even we Finns were freezing on stage. I was really afraid that I would catch a cold in the middle of July but luckily Franky did his best to keep me warm after the show. The gig at Piritta monastery on Saturday wasn’t much warmer but at least there we had some protection from the wind.

I started to wonder when Franky didn’t show up in our hotel room after the Piritta show although I stayed awake quite late waiting for him. However he was in his bed when I woke up early in the morning. Something in this situation reminded me of the unhappy events in Nashville. Only this time it wasn’t Eicca but Franky who was supposed to sleep with me. I was certain that Franky had spent the night with Eicca but now I wouldn’t give up and let it go unnoticed. Franky had promised to me to leave Eicca alone and I was going to remind him of his promise.

“So… You stayed out late last night. Did you have fun?” I asked nonchalantly in the morning when Franky had woken up and done his morning chores.

“Yeah, I happened to bump into an old friend of mine in this hotel and we hang out quite late reminiscing things. She’s actually on a business trip in Estonia right now.

“I thought you were with Eicca”, I confessed feeling lightheaded of relief.

“I have no idea where he was last night. I think I saw him at the hotel lobby talking in Finnish with some rocker looking guys. Other than that I have no sightings of him.

A knock on the door interrupted our discussion. When I opened the door I found a very perky looking Eicca behind it.

“Good morning, would you two like to have a breakfast together. Our ferry is leaving at noon so there’s just enough time for a cup of coffee and sandwiches.”

“Yes of course” I replied feeling delighted but somehow worried. Was I getting paranoid over Eicca at my old age?

“Perttu thought you were with me last night”, Franky grinned and slapped me at the back. “I think he’s jealous of you in spite of the two women he already has”, Franky joked although he probably meant what he said. I felt embarrassed and a blush started to spread on my cheeks.

“I think you’re cute, when you blush”, Eicca said and caressed my cheek with his fingers. “And I’m happy that you’re still jealous of me”, he added and flashed a smile at me that made my knees weak.

During our breakfast all I could think about was the touch of Eicca’s fingers on my hot skin and his dazzling smile. I tried to concentrate on my sandwich and cup of tea but with lousy results. I needed a blow job from Eicca right away… I prayed in my mind that that the guys would quit their chitchat and finish their breakfast so that we could go to our rooms to pack and check out of the hotel. Maybe during that time I would have a chance to have a private moment with Eicca.

Eicca probably noticed my growing impatience because he checked his watch and turned towards me: “I would like to have a word with you before we leave. Can you spare couple of minutes now in my room?”

“Yeah, sure, I have already packed everything”, I replied trying to sound cool although I was bursting with anticipation. I think I saw a smile tugging Franky’s lips when he saw my reaction but he hid it quickly behind his coffee mug.

When we headed together to Eicca’s room, I just wished that whatever he wanted to talk to me about wouldn’t take very long. I needed him to take care of more pressing matters like my stubborn boner. Actually Eicca was very quick… When the door had closed behind us, he grabbed me into his arms and kissed me passionately. “Your skin is still hot”, he mumbled while he kissed my face and unbuttoned my shirt at the same time.

“Please give me a blow job”, I begged of him and for once he did what I asked of him. He led me to his bed, sat down on it and made me stand in front of him. When he pulled down my jeans, my dick was pointing straight at his face waiting for his gorgeous lips to close around it.

“Hmm… aren’t we ready this morning!” he murmured and wrapped his fingers around my thing. I’ve always adored his full lips but this time they looked magical when I pushed my thing into his mouth. I had to stop and wait for a while so that I wouldn’t explode right away. I wanted to see my dick sink into his mouth over and over again but, to be honest, I didn’t last very long this time. My need to shoot his mouth full of my stuff became overwhelming all too quickly. I thought I would faint when the surges of my ejaculation started coming. This was by far the best moment of this summer tour and it was Eicca who offered it without any advance warning. That’s what I loved in him.


End file.
